


Hell's Welcoming Committee

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [267]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wears the stink of Damien as strongly as if he's standing next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 August 2016  
> Word Count: 276  
> Prompt: wait   
> Summary: She wears the stink of Damien as strongly as if he's standing next to her.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a truly creepy story for me to write, but it fits in with the way that I've come to understand Charles Powell as a character. And yes, I'm both proud of myself and completely creeped out by how this turned out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

His eyes narrow as he sees her wandering aimlessly in his direction. She wears the stink of Damien as strongly as if he's standing next to her. It reestablishes a hunger in him that he can never fully satisfy. Not now in Hell and certainly not when he was still alive. The rage builds in him and he begins to stalk toward her.

"Who are you to him?" he demands, spittle flying with his words.

She pulls up short at his sudden appearance, the sensation pulling at the hole in her side, and her gasp is not feigned. "I-- What?"

"Who are you to him? Why do you smell of him? You're not the one he fucked instead of me." He roughly grabs her and pulls her close, inhaling deeply of the scent he's missed since dying. She positively reeks of _his_ Damien and he needs to assuage his need.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She pushes him away and groans, pressing a hand to her side. And when she gets a better look at him, she gasps and backs away, performing the Sign of the Cross unconsciously. "What happened to you?"

"Who are you to Damien?" He screams the words this time, a hand snaking out to press against her wound. Pulling it back, he smiles at the red on his palm and licks it. "He did this to you, didn't he? Is he here?"

"I failed. I couldn't save him. He has given over control to Satan. He is lost forever."

He grows bored of her moroseness and pushes her away. "You are of no use to me." And then he stalks off.


End file.
